


Mir Vhenan Somniar

by W_H_4_T



Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers Stuff [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love it when soft idiots idiot together, Late at Night, Singing, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_H_4_T/pseuds/W_H_4_T
Summary: Let my laurel be made of Andraste's Grace while I rest quietly; away from harm.***Originally written for day 1 of the 14 days of DA lovers 2021 event on Tumblr! The prompt was Wildflowers.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162904
Kudos: 13





	Mir Vhenan Somniar

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in a drabbles collection I had but I felt maybe it was more fitting as a standalone super short work. yep. 
> 
> God, I love me a gay ass Dalish warden and her soft (then later extremely vicious and deadly) gay ass Orlesian wife

From the flutter of eyelashes, she sees the Warden’s head bow. Sleep hovers over Mahariel, her dark blue eyes bloodshot with fatigue. Leliana scoots sideways on the log, careful in her intent as she whispers to the tired elf.

“I can keep vigil while you rest,” the Orlesian punctuates with a hand on the rogue’s leg.

Lyna breathes in, shaking her head, her jaw tense as reopens her eyes, staring into the woods. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” she speaks through a cracking voice, worn from screaming in the daily battles they face.

They test each other every day, not in agitation, but in worry. Some nights they are well and truly together, with skin against skin underneath the canvas of Mahariel’s tent. Other nights, they are quiet as they keep watch over the sleeping camp; a hand laced with another or a kiss beneath the stars as their speech.

A lock of hair falls forward as Mahariel’s head slumps again, caught by Leliana’s hand; soft and warm against her skin despite the bloodshed its caused. She brings herself closer, the Orlesian, the bonfire burning down lending smoke to her senses. The dawn had yet to come, still creeping, still sleeping but Leliana stayed close no matter the time of night. 

The Dalish Warden was losing the battle, her eyes drooping until finally, she slumps against the Bard’s chest, snuggling into the warmth; the scent of Andraste’s Grace. 

The scent of a flower Leliana kept closely that soon took part in every dream Lyna had. She lays the Warden across the log, her head in her lap as she takes strands of brown hair into her fingers; humming an old Dalish mourning song.

And whenever the Warden dreamt soundly, away from the hiss of Archdemons, Lyna thought of white petals streaked with red. 

She saw Leliana, her Bard, her love, singing sweet songs in pastures green.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Normally I write way too much Josephine content but hey, in the beginning I simped *r e a l* hord for Leliana. 
> 
> Like...real hord.


End file.
